


We Lived

by crowleyphale (literarytrash)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bookshop Shenanigans, Cute, Fluff, General Bants, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Other, ineffable dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarytrash/pseuds/crowleyphale
Summary: Just a cute bookshop scene starring two awkward dumbasses. There's no plot, only cuteness, as it should be *chef kissing gesture*





	We Lived

**Author's Note:**

> My next Good Omens fic, brought to you by another prompt sent to me on tumblr! I hope y'all like this one; it was personally really fun for me to write, and I'd love to do more like this, if that's something people want!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts, and enjoy!

"Crowley I refuse to be discorporated whilst listening to bebop, so please, slow down." 

That sentence only seemed to prompt Crowley to speed up, hitting 100 before easing back down to a more sensible 90. "You're absurd. I've never been in a wreck and I never will " 

"You hit Anathema!" 

"_She_ hit _me_, and that was an anomaly. Just close your eyes, we're almost there." ____

_ _ _ _Aziraphale kept his eyes shut for the duration of the ride, still bracing himself against the seat and wondering when Crowley had decided to start driving like a literal bat out of hell. No one, demon or otherwise, started out driving like a madman. Crowley brought chaos wherever he went, but especially on the road and behind the wheel. London traffic had no idea the amount in which they should fear Anthony J Crowley's speeding. Aziraphale wished he could be that oblivious._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Crowley, on the other hand, was humming along to what seemed to always be Queen, appearing sort-of zoned out and only infuriating Aziraphale further with his nonchalance. There were thousands of drivers, pedestrians, obstacles, and general _things_ to watch out for on the road, and Crowley didn't seem to pay any of it attention at any given point.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Finally, they jolted to a stop in front of the bookshop. "I feel awful for this poor car," Aziraphale muttered, grateful when his feet touched solid ground again. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"This car thrives on speed, I've driven her this way for 90 years and I'll drive her this way for 90 more." Crowley punctuated his point by slamming the car door, smirking at Aziraphale, who only rolled his eyes and led the way into the shop. _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _Ricco Dolce and Pinot Noir were on the menu tonight, a mix of sweet and dry for their respective drinkers. Crowley, surprisingly, loved the sweetness of Ricco Dolce, while Aziraphale enjoyed the dry, rich taste of Pinot Noir. Sweet or dry, either way, both men were tipsy after only a few glasses._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Adam's birthday is in a few days," Aziraphale hiccuped, hyper-focused on Crowley's slouching frame across from him. "We should get him a gift." _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Sure, right, yeah," Crowley nodded vigorously, too enthusiastic for such a mundane topic. "We could buy him a star," he mocked, as they'd both recently heard about that ridiculous trend going around._ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _"Very funny. We could _make_ him a star!" Aziraphale nearly spilled his glass when he perked up, ignoring Crowley's snort. "We could. We've done it before. You could do it, right now, that was your thing. Go ahead." ___ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley sighed, indulging the angel and twirling his hands until a small, bright galaxy appeared at his fingertips. Aziraphale stood, stumbling his way over to Crowley's sofa, transfixed on the beautiful nebula he had created out of nothing but imagination. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"What's it called?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"What's it _called?_" ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Yeah," Aziraphale murmured, sliding onto the couch next to Crowley and nearly spilling both their drinks. "Name it." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley grunted, scrunching his face up as he thought long and hard about that. "_Azira Amore_." ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Oooh pretty," Aziraphale sighed happily, sagging back against the couch and, almost as equally, against Crowley. "What's it mean?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Uh, 'rising star of love', or something. I think I mixed Latin and French, not really sure." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale shrugged. "Still pretty." Looking up, he smiled at Crowley, who raised his eyebrows at him questionably. "You're still pretty." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley fidgeting only made him giggle. "You are, don't be bashful. Demons shouldn't be so pretty. Although," he frowned, not liking that wording. "You aren't a demon, not anymore. Still pretty, though." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _His words only caused Crowley to squirm more. "Angel, don't. You're drunk, you don't mean it." At that, Crowley downed the last of his drink, pushing away from Aziraphale and sauntering over to his third bottle of Ricco Dolce. Aziraphale was left pouting, whispering "but I do" to fall on deaf ears. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Did I mention my flat is being remodeled?" Crowley asked suddenly, spinning around and tripping a little as he did. "Because it is. I'm adding more marble, less stone. Thoughts?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale's muddled mind only had one thought at that. "Then where are you staying?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley blinked. "Uh," he stammered, seeming surprised. "Nowhere, not right now." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Stay here!" Aziraphale burst out, equal parts excited and scolding. "You can't have thought you'd stay anywhere else?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Shrugging again, Crowley dropped back down next to his friend, misjudging the distance and quite nearly sitting on his lap. "Didn't think about it. You don't mind?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale took a deep sip of his drink, genuinely trying to consider it. There didn't appear to be anything to consider. "Of course not. You should stay more, actually. You like it here." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Do not," Crowley instantly argued, turning his chin up and away from Aziraphale. But Aziraphale knew better; he observed Crowley when they were drunk just as much as Crowley observed him when they were sober, and it wasn't as if either of them were very subtle creatures._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You do. You let yourself relax here, you take off your glasses, even. You never do that." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"The light is dim in here. You live in a cave." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"My walls aren't literally made of stone, my dear." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley hissed a bit, waving him off. "I'm _fixing_ that. Besides, you don't know if I relax. You're not a scientist." ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Even drunk, Aziraphale wrinkled his nose at that logic. "I can see that you do. You're less… flighty." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _For whatever reason, that made Crowley chuckle. And _that_ made Aziraphale giggle, which in turn caused them both to fall into a fit of laughter, doubling them over and somehow ending with Crowley leaning on Aziraphale's shoulder.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I think I'm tired," Crowley mumbled, sagging against Aziraphale even more. Aziraphale agreed, wordlessly drinking the rest of his wine and pulling Crowley to his feet. They stumbled their way upstairs, giggling too much for the situation, and only realized what they were doing when they tripped into Aziraphale's bedroom. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Uh, I can, uh, sleep-sleep on the-" Crowley was hiccuping violently, eyes wide and innocent, of all things. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"No no no, we're fine. Same side, remember?" Aziraphale smiled encouragingly, and Crowley shrugged off his jacket, flopping wordlessly onto the bed. Aziraphale followed suit, staring up at the ceiling with a former demon beside him. In his bed. And they were drunk. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The thing was, neither of them had ever had any interest in the more carnal desires of humans. Aziraphale loved food and books, Crowley fashion and music, but neither had even wanted to indulge in that particular temptation. In fact, for them, there was no temptation at all. So, despite how Aziraphale knew it looked, that wasn't what was on either of their minds. At that particular moment, Aziraphale was working up the courage to touch Crowley's hand, while Crowley rolled over to look at Aziraphale, startling them both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Thanks. For letting me stay. I, uh. Yeah. Thanks." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale stuttered out an incoherent reply, his hand slowly rising to collide against Crowley's jawline. Crowley's amber eyes widened, his entire body going rigid, and Aziraphale froze as well, worried he'd gone too far._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'm sorry, I don't know why-" Aziraphale started to apologize, his eyes darting around Crowley's face. Crowley lifted his hand, resting it against Aziraphale's, and smiled, a small dimple appearing on his cheek. "You can keep going. Surprised me is all." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Oddly enough, Aziraphale was extremely glad he was drunk right then. Sober, he knew he would _never_ have had the nerve to 'keep going', as Crowley put it. Sober Aziraphale and Drunk Aziraphale were different in action, same in intention, and at least Aziraphale knew he'd remember this. Immortals remembered everything. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley watched Aziraphale as his hand slowly trailed up the demon's face, a soft smile seeming to have planted itself there to stay. As Aziraphale gently stroked Crowley's hair, he wondered if his friend even knew that he was smiling. In six thousand years, he could count on both hands the number of times he'd genuinely seen Crowley smile, and this was the first time he'd ever seen _this_ smile. It wasn't the biggest deal, except for the fact that Aziraphale then realized he'd _never_ seen Crowley content. They were always going, running, fixing things and breaking things and having some good moments along the way, but never stopping and just living in the moment. They'd always had something to run from or to, but never just a moment to _stop_. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I think you should grow your hair out again," Aziraphale whispered, not quite sure why he felt the need to say that, let alone whisper. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Do you now?" Crowley whispered back, winking at Aziraphale. "I can do that. If you can wear something black." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale wrinkled his nose, letting the subject drop for the time being. "Not the same."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley shrugged, leaning into Aziraphale's hand. Aziraphale was still very hesitant, worried that he'd either do something wrong or scare Crowley away completely. More often than not, Crowley behaved like a cornered animal, eyes wild and haunches raised. In six thousand years, Aziraphale wondered if Crowley had ever truly trusted anyone enough to stick around for long. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It didn't occur to him that _he_ was who Crowley had stuck around. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Atmospheres had always been very easy for Aziraphale to read. He could always tell when someone was stressed, sad, happy, or the like, no matter how well someone could hide it. This was how Aziraphale knew Crowley wasn't asleep, no matter how much he appeared to be. He could _feel_ Crowley's rapid thoughts; he hoped he was right about what those thoughts meant.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Do you love me?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley's eyes snapped open as his body went rigid. "_What?_"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale flinched, wishing he'd said nothing. "Er, well, it's just, I can feel it. Love. I thought, well, I thought it was you. It's okay if I'm wrong." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Those amber eyes watched him, unblinking, as he stumbled his way through an explanation. For once, Aziraphale had no idea what his friend was thinking. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"You can feel love?" Crowley asked carefully, watching Aziraphale's face very closely. It appeared as if he were trying to see if Aziraphale was lying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Well, yes, dear. I've said that before, remember? Many times, if I remember correctly." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley's stare faltered, and he seemed to slowly become more flustered than Aziraphale. "Right, well, that may have been me." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"_Every time?_" Aziraphale gaped, causing Crowley to sling an arm over his eyes in embarrassment. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Well, quite a few, at least. Probably. I suppose." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Now it was Aziraphale's turn to smile. "So you do?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley didn't move. "Yeah. Sorry." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale sat up, pulling Crowley's hands away from his face with his own. "_Sorry?_ Whyever are you sorry!?" ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley still refused to meet Aziraphale's gaze. "Because. You don't-it doesn't mean-" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And then it clicked. "Wait. Crowley, do you not think I love you as well?" The silence answered his question. "_Crowley!_" Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's shoulders, feeling the tension in Crowley soften after a few moments. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Of course I love you, don't be absurd. I don't fraternise with many demons, you know." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley chuckled, leaning away from Aziraphale for a moment. "You sure? Don't think God will be happy about this, do you?" _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Aziraphale shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe we're part of the ineffable plan. I'd like to think so." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Crowley smirked, the familiar sparkle returning to his eyes. "Well, in that case…" and before Aziraphale could blink, Crowley was close enough that he could smell him, lightning-fast and smiling smugly once more. Aziraphale knew he looked startled, and Crowley, despite his sudden confidence, raised an eyebrow at Aziraphale in question. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Some moments feel like they last an eternity. In execution, they take milliseconds to pass; in memory, they take lifetimes. Aziraphale's thoughts were going a mile a minute, though to Crowley, it only appeared to be a single moment of hesitation. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Okay, God, give me a sign now if I shouldn't do this. I want this; is this temptation? A test, like Adam and Eve's? Is Crowley my forbidden fruit?___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _When Aziraphale heard nothing, he thought, _Will I fall?____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And the fact of the matter was, Aziraphale believed he might. After all these millennia of dodging heaven's law, would this be what really sent Aziraphale tumbling down? Would it be so bad, if Crowley were there with him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He didn't think so. Crowley, with his silly music and his awful driving and his small, sweet gestures that meant more to Aziraphale than he would ever say, would be the one thing that might be worth everything to Aziraphale. Crowley, who was raising an eyebrow and silently asking _too fast?_ and opening himself up for rejection from the only person he'd ever trusted, all for Aziraphale. Because he loved him. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _And Aziraphale hadn't lied; he loved Crowley, too. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _So he turned off his brain and jumped off the hypothetical cliff he might fall from. It was his choice, completely, and he waited internally to feel hellfire welcome him. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _It didn't. Instead, all Aziraphale felt was Crowley's love, so loud that it drowned out any other hesitation Aziraphale may have had. Crowley kissed him back, and it seemed that six thousand years worth of tension had finally been lifted from their shoulders. Crowley's lips were warm and tasted faintly of alcohol and cinnamon, spicy and sweet and more satisfying than Aziraphale thought he had any right to be. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Though neither of them needed to breathe, they were both out of breath after just a few moments, resting their foreheads against each other's and beginning to laugh. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"We lived," Crowley snickered, taking Aziraphale's hand in his own with a newfound confidence. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Finally," Aziraphale giggled back, hoping that Crowley could feel his love, too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
